


Where the Heart Is

by sirius123



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, I do love writing Adele and Fell, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, cute cute cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123
Summary: Fell returns, but things don't quite feel right. It's only when he looks into the eyes of his little girl that he truly feels like he's returned home.Prompt #19 for FFXIV Write 2020!
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907170





	Where the Heart Is

Night had fallen on the Shroud by the time Fell had gotten home. The winding roads of the Lavender Beds were dimly lit and the breeze gently blew through the trees, rustling the trees softly. Fell closed his eyes, taking a moment to enjoy the cool wind before he stepped up the few stairs that led into his small home. It was late, so there was no surprise that the lights were out. Larka must have put Adele to bed bells ago and must have gotten tired of waiting for him.

He didn’t mind. He carefully opened the door, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the home. There was a plate of cookies out on the table, undoubtedly for him when he got home, but he was far too tired to eat right now. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to bathe, the fatigue had settled so deeply into his bones. He sighed softly, pulling his staff off his back and placing it by the door before pulling off his boots.

He took a deep breath. It smelled like cinnamon and daisies and so much like home that it nearly brought a tear to his eyes. He quietly padded through the small house and down the stairs, where his room was beckoning to him. He stopped in front of the bathroom, mulling over his options for a moment before wandering in. He only took a few minutes to wash his face and hands, enjoying the smell of lavender soap. He tugged his hair free and ran a hand through it, working through some knots.

Larka would kill him in the morning, but he didn’t care. He stripped off his dirty clothes and tossed them on the floor. He’d get to it later. He walked out of the bathroom and into his room, opening the door with a soft click. He pulled on a pair of soft cotton pants and sighed softly in relief as he felt the clean fabric on his skin. He looked at his door before walking out and to the door right next to his room. He opened it carefully and peered in.

He was a little surprised to not see Adele in her bed but didn’t think too much of it. She must be spending the night in Larka’s room, or perhaps she decided to stay with Esther and Etoile and their parents for a sleepover. He hadn’t announced to her that he’d be home, after all. He clicked the door shut carefully and walked back into his room, stretching as he walked over to his bed. It was calling for him, beckoning for him to lay down on the soft sheets and just curl up and sleep until mid-afternoon.

Fell hesitated just collapsing into bed, though, when he saw a lump move under the covers. He tilted his head curiously. Was that Souei? He reached out to press his hand against the lump, expecting the give of soft fur but instead was meant with a loud groan and a grumpy pair of yellow eyes peeking out from under the covers. 

“Adele?” Fell asked softly, and his little girl sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked around before looking up at Fell, blinking slowly.

“Papa,” she said, her voice a bit tired but mostly surprised. She crawled onto her knees and looked up at him, her tattered old Chocobo doll tucked under her arm. “You’re home!”

“Mm,” he hummed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She crawled up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She buried her face into the skin of his chest and let out a noise. 

“Papa, you stink,” she complained but didn’t let him go. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his lap. She curled up into him, resting her ear against his chest and closing her eyes.

“Well, I just got home. I haven’t bathed yet.” He looked down at her, rubbing her arms gently. She yawned. “Darling, what are you doing in my bed? You have your own bed, you know.” Adele yawned again and rubbed her eyes, looking up at him.

“I missed you,” she muttered. “And your bed smells like you, Papa. You were gone for so long.” His chest tightened at her words and he smiled sadly.

“Ah. I’m sorry, little heart,” he said softly. “It’s fine that you were here.”

“You’re not gonna make me go back to my bed, are you?” 

“Why? Do you want to sleep in here with me?” Adele nodded and Fell smiled, pulling the covers down so she could crawl into the space next to him. She curled up and patted the spot next to her and he laid down carefully. The second he was settled in, she curled up into his side, reaching up and gripping his arm tightly.

“You won’t be leaving soon, will you?” she asked him, her voice fading into sleep. Fell rolled over to wrap an arm around her, shaking his head as she dozed against him.

“No, little heart. I’ll be staying for a bit longer this time,” he promised her, and she smiled sleepily. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes, and soon, his little heart was sound sleep once more. He gently stroked her long, red hair softly, watching her rest.

Adele looked more and more like her mother every day. From her sunset-red hair to her nose, and even in the way she acted. It hurt Fell’s heart to think of his late wife, but brought him joy, knowing that this little girl was the culmination of all their hopes and dreams. This little girl that they had tried so hard for and was born merely moons before the Calamity. His little miracle.

He felt his muscles relax as he listened to her relaxed breathing, his own eyes growing heavy with sleep. Ah, yes. This was what he missed. He truly felt home now. Wherever his little girl was, that’s where his home was. This little thing that owned his heart from the first moment she took a breath. From the first moment when she looked into his eyes and he realized he was looking into his own. Moments like these only steeled his resolve. He would always fight for her. He’d fight for a world where her little hands never had to get dirty. And he would always come home to her.

After all, who else could he love but her? This little perfect thing that he had somehow helped make. His little heart.


End file.
